Wolf Ramone & Hart, Inc
by Angelscribe
Summary: The year is 2025 and LA has been ravaged by the apocalyptic battle and yet life, in whatever form, must go on - there are those who will make sure of it...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters from the series, **Angel**, are the property of Joss Whedon – I just like playing with them… ;) The quote in italics at the start is from William Shakespeare's **Romeo and Juliet**.

**Fic**** Notes: **This is AU, although there may be some twists – it is set in the Los Angeles of the future, the year is 2025 and the city has been ravished by the apocalyptic battle which claimed the lives of the Champion, Angel, and his remaining companions, Spike, Illyria and Gunn. Though the final battle proved too much for the team, it was merely another stage of a war which has been ongoing practically since the dawn of time and to which many more lives have been, and will be, given. Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley – they all lost their lives in the struggle against evil and those were only the few directly linked to the Champion. Yet life, in whatever form, must go on – there are those who will make sure of that and the world has always worked that way …

**General Notes: **I'm not sure what really put this idea in my mind, though thinking about it, I can see influences of a few things – the main two being the movie, **The Matrix**, and the book, **The Running Man**, by Stephen King writing as Richard Bachman. It's definitely something a bit different for me – it's my first attempt at something more complex than a straight **Angel** fic and probably my most ambitious project to date, so any thoughts, ideas, criticisms or anything really would be appreciated!  
This first part is on the short side as it's the prologue and really focuses on setting the scene so please bear with me, the action is yet to come! And, I'm sure it's fairly obvious, but the title is a slight manipulation of the law firm, Wolfram and Hart – keep an eye out throughout the fic for other little details like that. That's all I'm saying! ;)

* * *

**Wolf Ramone and Hart, Inc.**

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean_

**Prologue**

_Los Angeles, 2025._

A city shrouded in perpetual night, a shadow of its former self. Where once evil had lurked beneath the neon-lit surface, all manner of horrors now roamed freely – demons, dragons and worse; the things of nightmares now terror-inducing reality …

Once, it had been possible to gloss over the darker elements of life in the ironically named City of Angels – to turn a blind eye. Now … Now, it was more than some people could handle. A reality check like no other. And many had simply lost their minds – those who had not instantly lost their lives, that is.

Out of nowhere, dark clouds had gathered, darkness had fallen and great tears had been rent in the very fabric of existence. Dimensions bled into each other, boundaries which had once held now broken and allowing evil incarnate to arise and walk the earth. All those in its path, devoured. Some might even say they were the lucky ones.

Some fought, or so the tales claimed – an apocalyptic, terribly one-sided, hopeless from the outset, letting of blood. It didn't last long – in fact, it was over almost before it started. But the legend lived on to be set upon a pedestal by some, torn down as wanton fantasy by many. Who in their right mind could believe that anyone could make a stand against _this_? Then again, who was in their right mind these days?

Where once tall buildings had soared majestically, standing out against the skyline, broken remains stood as if in a last pitiful defiance. Once busy streets now largely empty, though not silent. Never silent – not when fearful crying rose and fell continually, nor when agonised death screams echoed in the shadows, nor when fruitless gunshots rang out. There was still life in the city – of a kind.

Mob rule was the only sign of authority remaining on the streets. Survival came first and if that was at the price of looting, murder or anything else … so be it. The strong would cling grittily to life, while the weak would merely be trampled on. The nature of the beast … But there were people, even after all these years of torment – yes, there had been deaths, but there were also births. The human race, though toppled from its lofty position of power, was hanging in there. For how long though, who could say?

For now though, life had to go on, impossible as it seemed. And already the same old power struggles were emerging and a hierarchy taking shape. In that great mixing pot of life, those at the bottom were still getting burned while the scum floated to the top – some things never change …

* * *


	2. 1

**1.**

In one of the few high-rise buildings still inhabitable, a pair of steely blue eyes watched over the dark horizon through the gaps in the boarded up windows. This once imposing building had housed the most powerful organisation in the days before the world had changed forever, and now that an attempt at restoring some semblance of order amongst the madness was being made, that was again the case.

A shadow soared through the unchanging night sky, towards the building and the watching figure instinctively drew back. It was only when the dragon veered off in another direction that there came a short laugh from the woman at her own stupidity, a sound that was eerily out of place in this horrific scene. But she should have known better – this building was capable of withstanding far greater threats, now that it had been ensconced in the most powerful of magicks.

However, a sound from the doorway drew the blonde's attention and she spun on her heel at words which she found strangely irksome.

"I told you we would find a way, Morgan. Look out over the city – how does it feel to still be top of the heap?"

"Not like anything too important when you're talking about a _shit_ heap!" she snapped scathingly, "This is not what was written, need I remind you? This firm lost its foothold the day and hour _he_ walked through those doors … And to know that _he_ was once in control within these walls … It galls, Russell."

Her associate, Russell Pearson, leaned against the crumbling wall, casting a casual gaze over her as he spoke. She was working both with him and against him and he knew the perilous line they walked, neither of them trusting the other and yet dependent on each other to move the company forward. Morgan McDonald was simultaneously the only person standing in his way of hitting the big time and the only person he respected beneath the senior partners of the company in which they were both so heavily invested, Wolf Ramone andHart, Inc. "He … Angel …"

"Don't speak that name to me. This city was ripe for the taking and now look at it – what does it profit us to live like this?"

"The people are turning to us for survival – we will rule again …"

"… a kingdom in tatters. How very impressive – the senior partners will be pleased." she said, her words laden with sarcasm.

"Indeed they will." he continued, choosing to ignore her tone. "Not scared of failure, are you?"

"I'd watch that mouth if I was you …" she warned coolly, "I'm not the one who let that girl get away - what do I have to be afraid of?"

Russell chose to let the mention of the girl slide and continued calmly, "Oh nothing … Except a little rumour that Wolf Ramone may be putting in an appearance soon. Sign of something big from where I'm standing …"

"And Mr Hart?" she asked, feigning indifference but fooling no one.

"Remaining in the wings from the sound of it – for now. This is big news, Morgan …"

"I don't need you to tell me that. And our plan – is everything in place?"

Russell smiled confidently as he strolled over to the window and peered out between the boards covering what remained of the glass.

"Oh yes, Wolf Ramone Hart, Inc. is just about to hit the big time – soon we'll be providing the voice of the people; they'll think what we want them to think, when we want them to think it. We'll have complete control and no Champion to interfere – good times are coming, Morgan."

"Just don't forget what happened the last time this company got too cocky – jumped up little lawyers thinking they had everything under control … Oh, I've heard the stories …"

"Fairytales more like – blown out of proportion as a warning to new recruits."

"Lets just hope the people down there see it that way too. That girl – she knows the truth. What if it gets out? Have you thought about that?"

"And the chances of her surviving out there? Slim to none, in my book. What's one pathetic girl against a growing empire like ours? It won't be a problem. Of course, if you're so worried, we could simply make sure the problem … disappears …"

"Wasting resources on one supposedly insignificant girl, Russell – what would the senior partners say?"

"They don't have to know and you better not think about turning snitch, you would have nothing to gain from it – it's our asses on the line here. Yours and mine …

"That doesn't change the fact that it could all go my way when everything blows up in your face, does it, Russell?" Morgan smiled with pseudo sweetness, a smile that barely touched her lips and completely escaped her eyes. "It could all go very wrong … for you. Remember those lawyers, the fates some of them met …"

"I don't intend for anything to go wrong though." he said with a smirk, "This time, the law doesn't even come into it …"

* * *

**Fic notes: **(At the end so as not to spoil anything, lol) It seems that Wolfram and Hart is destined to emerge, in some form, no matter what else happens. Did you notice the names of our two associates? Morgan McDonald and RussellPearson - ring a few bells? Morgan McDonald is the more obviousreference to Lila and Lindsay, past Wolfram and Hart employees and Russell Pearson gets his name from Russell Winters, the first baddie Angel defeated following a vision from Doyle, and Mrs Pearson, the ghost who took a dislike to Cordy andmother of Phantom Dennis.  
Confusing as it make seem, I'll attempt to explain - these new characters are not in any way adirect link to the characters they get their names from. It is slightly more than coincidence though and part of the whole idea of there being some kind of cycle, with Wolfram and Hart being "reborn" as Wolf Ramone and Hart, Inc. and facing trouble from ... Well, you'll have to wait to find that out! ;) It'll get clearer - honest!

Thanks for the reviews so far - keep 'em coming:)


End file.
